


Radio Silence

by welcometothefangirlparade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura coran and hunk are minor characters i’m sorry, Character Death, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I hate myself for this, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Season 4 alternate ending, but only a certain scene, i don’t know how to tag, some of it has canon season 6 stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothefangirlparade/pseuds/welcometothefangirlparade
Summary: A twisted version of the ending of voltron season 4





	Radio Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This might be sad. I’m sorry.

_Lance glared at the door, waiting for when Keith would walk through the doors. To say he was angry was an understatement. He wasn’t even sure Keith was taking Voltron seriously. He had missed two shows training with the Blade of Marmora, and frankly, it pissed lance off. A lot. It was almost as if he were putting the Galra before his own family, and that stung. He scowled at the thought, before the door slid open, revealing the Paladin._

_“I’m-“ he began, but they never gave him the chance to finish._

_“Sorry?” Allura growler in frustration. “You’re sorry? You know, Keith, you say that but do you really even mean it? Sorry doesn’t cut it, not this time.”_

_“Allura-“_

_“Save it,” the princess snapped._

_“I heard what happened, okay. I’m sorry, I really am. I didn’t mean for it to get this bad. I thought I could handle it.”_

_“You thought,” Pidge muttered under her breath, just low enough for Lance to hear._

_“Look, I know you’re mad, I know, but Shiro can pilot the Black Lion again,” Keith continued. “We can’t have two paladins and Shiro is obviously best fit for the job.”_

_“What are you saying?” Hunk asked, creasing his eyebrows._

_Keith sign, avoiding contact with anyone. “It means you don’t need me here as much anymore. The blade found important intel that could lead up right to Lotor, and this is something I have to do. We have a chance to get the upper hand on him, we can defeat him.”_

_“Bullshit,” Lance narrowed his eyes, speaking up. He was getting tired of Keith’s excuses. “Are you forgetting you are still a part of Voltron? Just because you don’t fly solo doesn’t mean you get to neglect your duties as a paladin.”_

_“I have duties with the Blade too, Lance. I can’t just abandon them when we’re so close to Lotor.”_

_“You’re abandoning us!”_

_Keith looks up, an obvious look of sadness in his eyes, but Lance didn’t care. Keith was his family, and maybe he liked to make fun of Keith, maybe he liked to pretend they had a rivalry, but he was still family. And watching him slowly drift further and further away hurt._

_“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”_

Those were the last words Lance had heard come from the former red paladin’s mouth, before he had left to go with the blades.

No.

The last words he ever heard Keith say. Period.

For a moment, it was joyous. Celebratory. They’d secured Naxzela, and the coalition forces were safe. The universe was safe.

“We did it,” Hunk gasped. Lance could almost see the smile spreading across the yellow paladin’s face. “We did it!”

“We’re safe,” Lance sigh, feeling the adrenaline fade from his body.

“Not quite,” Allura’s voice interrupted. “We’ve only won the battle, the war is it over until Zarkon is defeated. As long as he’s alive, the Galra will continue to rule and thrive.”

“Allura’s right,” Shiro agreed, “there’s still a lot to do before the fight is over.”

“Why do you always have to do that,” lance mumbled in frustration. “Can’t we just celebrate a little bit?”

“Right now isn-“

“Keith!” Matt’s voice interrupted the conversation in panicked static. “Keith, come in! Please respond! Keith!”

“Matt!” Pidge yelled. “Matt can you hear me?”

There was only silence for a minute, before the response came. “Pidge?” The voiced breathed, “i can hear you. Something’s wrong. It’s Keith, he—that doesn’t matter right now how fast can you get here?”

Lance felt his stomach drop, and he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Shiro beat him to it.

“What’s wrong with Keith? Matt! What’s happening?”

“His ship...oh god,” Matt didn’t respond. “It’s completely wrecked...”

“MATT! I need you to tell me what’s happening!”

Lance could hear the desperation in Shiro’s voice, as it cracked with fear, and worry.

“No, no, Keith, come on!”

“There’s so much blood...oh my god...”

“He’s not gonna make it if we don’t do something fast.”

“He’s got a punctured lung—“

Lance stopped listening. The words jumbled together and faded into a loud static in his ears.

Then, there was just radio silence. The coms went quiet, and all Lance could make out was the sound of breathing on the other end. He wasn’t aware of how fast they had been traveling until he could make out the rebel ships in front of him, still, and unmoving.

“Matt, we’re here,” Pidge breathed. He could hear the evident fatigue in her voice.

It took a while for Matt to respond. Lance wasn’t sure he wanted him to, but he did. “I’m sorry Katie,” he whispered hoarsely. “Shiro, i couldn’t-he was in such bad shape and-he stopped breathing. His pulse, it’s gone. I’m sorry, i am so-“. He choked.

“What do you mean, his pulse is gone?” Lance swallowed, finally finding his voice. “You mean like, he’s-“

And again, he couldn’t speak. His throat tightened and he felt himself struggling to hold back tears. “Shiro?”

He hadn’t even noticed that Shiro had left his lion. The Black Paladin’s frantic voice could be heard through the com. His begging, he pleading, his crying, wishing for the former red paladin to return to them.

“I promised, Keith,” he whispered. “I promised that i would never give up ok you, please. Please don’t give up on me, please.”

His pleas were lost into the universe. No amount of hoping would bring Keith back. Lance knew this, and yet, it was like his brain couldn’t process it.

“How did he do it? What happened?” Shiro croaked, a tone of defeat washing over his tired voice.

“He saved us all,” Matt explained. It was evident he’d been crying. “He used his ship to break down the barrier. He sacrificed himself so all of us could live.”

Lance swallowed. He could wrap his head around the fact that he was actually gone.

_I hate you keith, he thought. I hate your stupid mullet. I hate your stupid remarks. I hate your stupid face. I hate that you left me. I hate that you never even gave me a chance to say goodbye. Stupid, self sacrificing mullet head._

_Why did you do that._

_You mattered to us. You were our family._

_We loved you._

_I loved you._

I’m sorry.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> before y’all klance stans freak the fuck out, yes he said i love you, but I stopped shopping things in voltron because the fandom ruined it for me. Now i strictly ship platonic ships in voltron, and i quite honestly like it that way. 
> 
> i wrote this, who even knows how long ago, probably back when s4 aired when i still shipped klance. I just found the draft now lmao so i decided to post it.
> 
> because i don’t ship klance romantically anymore, you’re free to interpret the i love you as romantic or platonic, it doesn’t matter to me, just please don’t fight about it. 
> 
> sorry this was sad. i didn’t feel so good when i wrote this. i know keith didn’t wanna go, but i did it anyway. 
> 
> you’re welcome for the added pain in those sentences. 
> 
> my youtube is welcome to the fangirl parade. i uploaded a video of me dubbing end of the line from captain america the winter soldier over keith and shiro’s fight so yeah.
> 
> my instagram is spideyhclland. #selfpromo k bye


End file.
